Doushite?
by winter lodge
Summary: Melihat tingkah laku satu sama lain, yang terbersit dalam pikiran Ulquiorra dan Orihime adalah: 'kenapa'


Berusaha menghilangkan penat yang berkepanjangan, akhirnya bikin fic juga deh. Sekaligus menandai comeback saya dari HIATUS (sangat) panjang dari situs FFN kita tercinta ini. Sekaligus lagi sebagai fic peringatan setahun menjadi author FFn. Setahun lebih 2 bulanan, tepatnya X)

For this fic I present UlquiHime. Di mata saya mereka manis banget…

**-Doushite?-**

An UlquiHime Angst/Romance fic

"_Kenapa setiap kali aku melihatmu, yang muncul dalam benakku adalah kata tanya mengapa?"_

Semi AU. OOC. Gajeness spreading out.

Bleach © Kubo Tite

(Untuk POV-nya saya pakai POV Ulquiorra dan Orihime berganti- gantian)

.

Kamu menangis lagi, onna?

Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana kau bisa semudah itu mengucurkan air mata demi urusan sepele. Sebegitu lemahnyakah jenis manusia bernama perempuan itu? Kenapa kau menangis hanya karena aku menghunuskan pedangku pada Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau menangis karena takut aku membunuhnya? Kau menangis karena kau tak mau aku mengambilnya dari kehidupanmu? Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian manusia pikirkan. Baru setelah aku menyarungkan pedangku dan berhenti melancarkan seranganku pada substitute shinigami itu, kau tersenyum. Aneh sekali. Kenapa kau terlihat lega begitu, padahal kau tak tahu apa selanjutnya yang akan kulakukan padanya. Kau sepertinya mengerti arti tatapanku ya, onna. Pantas saja kau bisa mengucapkan kata- kata itu padaku.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra-kun."

Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tersenyum dalam linangan air mata seperti itu. Manusia memang aneh. Kutinggalkan mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran Kurosaki Ichigo terarah pada punggungku.

.

Kenapa kau menyarungkan pedangmu, Ulquiorra-kun?

Padahal kau bisa membunuhnya hanya dalam satu serangan pedangmu pada kesempatan tadi. Aku kira dia musuhmu. Aku kira kau ingin menghabisinya agar tak ada yang mengganggu langkahku sebagai pion Aizen di atas papan catur peperangan antara Hueco Mundo dan Soul Society ini. Aku kira bagimu dia adalah musuhmu. Kulayangkan pandangan pada punggungmu yang menjauh, dan aku baru saja merasakan indra perasa pada wajahku berfungsi. Aku baru saja sadar kalau wajahku basah oleh air mata. Air mata yang keluar sewaktu kau menghunuskan pedangmu pada leher Kurosaki- kun.

Apakah gara- gara ini?

Kau menyarungkan pedangmu karena melihat airmataku. Benarkah itu?

Lalu mengapa sekarang kau pergi?

.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum.

Aku tahu kau bahagia aku membiarkan Kurosaki Ichigo hidup. Tapi raut wajahmu itu seolah nyawamulah yang kuampuni. Bukan nyawa Kurosaki. Kenapa, onna? Apa jangan- jangan kau menganggap nyawa Kurosaki adalah nyawamu sendiri? Hidup Kurosaki adalah hidupmu? Atau malah kuburan Kurosaki berarti kuburanmu juga?

Konyol sekali.

Memang hanya manusia yang bisa melakukan hal- hal tak masuk akal ini.

Oh, bolehkah aku tebak? Mungkin semua itu karena sesuatu yang dinamakan 'cinta' ya?

Aneh sekali. Berdasarkan pemikiranku, cinta itu adalah racun pikiran. Seenaknya saja ia menyumbat aliran akal, membuat kita irasional. Aku sudah pernah dengar ada banyak kasus cinta yang ujung- ujungnya membahayakan jiwa dan raga.

Tapi kenapa kalau kulihat dari wajahmu, kau tampak sangat bahagia hidup bersama racun pikiran itu dalam otakmu? Lucu sekali. Ironis. Atau aku yang salah menafsirkan?

.

Aku tahu kau tak punya perasaan sepertiku, tapi kenapa kau tetap tak bisa mengerti perasaanku, Ulquiorra-kun?

Kenapa kau harus mengucapkan hal- hal yang sangat menyakitkan itu padaku?

Kau menganggap remeh perasaanku. Kenapa kau seakan tak menghargai perasaanku pada Kurosaki?

"Cinta itu hanyalah racun pikiran yang bisa membuat kita irasional. Kenapa kau tetap memeliharanya dalam kepalamu?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Kau sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan pertanyaanku. Kau malah berlanjut dengan pernyataan menyebalkan yang lain.

"Apakah jika kau mencintainya dia juga mencintaimu? Bukankah… ia hanya menyukai Kuchiki Rukia seorang?"

PYAR!

Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra-kun. Emosiku mendorongku melemparkan mug beling berat itu ke arah kepalamu. Untung saja kau cepat menghindar sehingga alih- alih menghantam wajahmu, mug itu pecah setelah membentur dinding. Aku tak ingin melukai siapapun, Ulquiorra- kun.

Tatapanmu nanar. Setelah itu kau langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Kenapa kau ulang lagi perbuatanmu yang paling kubenci ini? Aku jadi tak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan. Atau memang kau menganggapnya kurang penting untuk kaubagi denganku?

.

Kau marah. Kau melemparku dengan mug beling yang berat. Aku tahu itu semua dorongan dari emosimu. Namun kenapa kau terpancing dengan kalimatku yang terakhir? Padahal sebelumnya kau hanya menggigit bibir, mengepalkan tangan menahan marah mendengar segala ocehan yang keluar dari mulutku. Kau ini benar- benar aneh. Kalau tak salah Kuchiki Rukia itu kawanmu, kan? Kenapa kau harus marah? Karena ia merebut Kurosaki darimu?

Maaf, kurasa kata- kataku tadi salah. Merebut ya… memangnya kau pernah memiliki Kurosaki? Kapan?

Kenapa kau harus marah, bukankah itu kenyataan? Aku semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kalian para manusia. Kalian sangat lemah. Dengan kata- kata seperti itu saja kalian tersulut amarah. Niatku hanya untuk bertanya. Niatku hanya untuk menyadarkanmu, kalau cinta itu hanyalah racun pikiran yang bisa membunuh kita pada dosisnya yang paling berbahaya.

.

Kau bermuka masam. Memang biasanya kau tak berekspresi sih, tapi yang kulihat saat ini wajahmu agak masam. Tumben sekali. Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?

"Ne, Ulquiorra- kun. Kau masih marah padaku?"

Kau hanya menatapku sekilas dengan wajah masammu tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku melemparmu dengan mug beling untuk kesalahan yang tak kau ketahui apa.

"Gomennasai, Ulquiorra- kun. Kemarin aku terpancing emosi. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Kau lagi- lagi tak menjawab. Kenapa kau diam sih, Ulquiorra-kun?

.

"Kenapa kemarin kau marah sampai melempar mug padaku?"

Mata cokelatmu memandangku penuh rasa bersalah. Ah, apakah kau tahu aku paling geli dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kau tertunduk malu—kenapa kau mesti malu coba?

"Aku terdorong emosi- maaf."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Hah?" Kau terkejut, kedua bola matamu membulat sempurna. "Karena- karena aku nyaris melukaimu!"

"Kau emosi gara- gara aku, lalu kenapa bukan aku yang minta maaf?"

Kau tampak bingung. Kau saja bingung, apalagi aku yang bertanya.

.

Ulquiorra-kun, tampaknya tingkah lakumu sedikit berlebihan. Entahlah, itu memang perasaanku, tapi yang kurasakan kau bertingkah jauh melebihi apa yang kaulakukan sehari- hari. Sifatmu yang datar dan tak ambil pusing seolah terdistorsi oleh semacam perilaku tergesa- gesa yang kautunjukkan. Entah mengapa kau bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu. Kenapa kau berubah, Ulquiorra-kun? Padahal jujur, aku lebih nyaman melihat sifatmu yang biasa.

"Kau tak suka?"

Bukannya suka atau tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya.

"Aku tak mengerti bagian apa dari diriku yang kaubilang berubah, onna."

Tapi aku benar- benar merasakan perubahan dalam dirimu.

Aku tahu kau sering mendengarkanku bicara sendiri tentang Kurosaki. Dan aku dapat merasakan pandangan tajam dari mata hijau cerahmu padaku ketika aku mulai berbicara sendirian tentang Kurosaki. Hanya saja aku tak mau menanyakan kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, karena aku tahu aku tak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Hah… kenapa selalu seperti ini sih, Ulquiorra-kun.

.

Onna, aku melihatmu tersenyum.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum ketika kau bicara sendiri tentang Kurosaki.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum ketika mata cokelatmu menangkap bayangan wajah Kurosaki.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum begitu Kurosaki datang menyelamatkanmu.

Kenapa kau bisa sebahagia ini bertemu dengannya, onna? Masih tetap… karena cinta?

Klise.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh Orihime sebelum kau melangkahi mayatku, Espada."

Angkuh sekali.

Dan kau masih mencintai pemuda angkuh yang telah memiliki orang lain dalam hatinya. Aku tahu, benar- benar tahu kalau dia menyukai Kuchiki Rukia yang merupakan temanmu sendiri. Lalu kenapa kau masih sangat bahagia begitu bertemu dengannya, masih bisa tersenyum gembira melihat kedatangannya? Kenapa kau menanti orang yang jauh, onna?

Orang yang tak bisa kaugapai. Karena ia sudah terlanjur terbang bebas ke angkasa raya. Tak seperti aku yang harus berdiri lemah di atas tanah karena sayapku yang patah.

Aku kalah.

.

Berbeda dengan pertarungan sebelumnya, kau tampak sangat berambisi untuk memenangkannya. Entah kenapa muncul rasa cemas menjalari hatiku. Gerakanmu mendadak banyak celahnya sehingga Kurosaki- kun bisa menusukkan zanpakutounya pada tubuhmu. Terakhir ia menyabet sayapmu sampai putus. Aku bergidik, aku ingin membantumu tapi aku tak bisa menggerakkan tangan kakiku.

"Kurosaki- kun…"

JLEB.

"…jangan lakukan…"

CRASH.

Ulquiorra-kun, kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku tak berdaya melihatmu sekarat? Kenapa aku mencegah Kurosaki- kun membunuhmu? Kenapa aku tak kuasa melihat darahmu yang terciprat ke seluruh penjuru arena pertarungan?

Dan Ulquiorra- kun…

Kenapa aku tetap berharap pada orang yang jauh?

.

Tahukah kau onna, aku baru menemukan sesuatu. Pertanyaan lain dalam benakku. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau tetap memperjuangkan hatimu untuk Kurosaki padahal ada orang lain di dekatmu yang bisa saja lebih bisa kau harapkan. Dan orang itu adalah aku. Oh iya, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau menanamkan racun pikiran itu pada otak seorang Espada sepertiku?

.

"HENTIKAN, KUROSAKI- KUN!"

Lututku melemas. Kurosaki- kun menatapku heran. Aku berlari menghampirimu yang telah terkapar di atau tanah pasir Hueco Mundo. Bibirku lirih memanggil namamu.

"Ulquiorra- kun…"

Kau tak menjawabku.

Karena kau tak menjawabku, biarkanlah aku bertanya pada nasib. Wahai nasib, kenapa aku bersedih? Kenapa aku baru menyadari arti Ulquiorra- kun bagiku saat nyawanya hendak pergi dari raga?

.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku merasakan kehangatan kalau kau dipanggil dengan namamu, onna. Panggilan itu mencerminkan rasa sayang pemanggil itu padamu.

"Hime…."

.

"Ulquiorra- kun?"

Kau memanggil namaku untuk pertama kalinya. Kenapa baru sekarang… padahal aku mengharapkan kau mengucapkannya jauh sebelum ini. Wahai nasib, kenapa aku begitu bodoh… kenapa aku harus berharap pada orang yang 'jauh' untuk kedua kalinya?

.

Espada tak punya hati. Tak punya cinta. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku kenapa aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuatro Espada, bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Inoue Orihime menjelang akhir hidupku?

***Owari***

Kesimpulannya: UlquiHime adalah pair yang susah dimengerti # bletak

Maaf ya banyak ketidakjelasan latar di sini, saya bingung sih. Pokoknya saya udah bilang di atas, ini semi- AU. Dan saya baru pertama kali bikin fic dengan gaya bahasa seperti ini. Plus, ini UlquiHime pertama saya, jadi kalau terjadi ke-OOC-an, maafkan sayaaaa… Tapi seenggaknya saya udah berusaha ngedalemin feel dan karakter mereka berdua lewat AMV-AMV UlquiHime, baca ulang Bleach, dan memajang muka ganteng Ulqui sebagai Wallpaper netbook sayah :-D *apanyambungnyadodol Soalnya saya pribadi lebih suka IshiHime, meskipun saya mengakui UlquiHime manis, tapi entah kenapa untuk bikin fic IshiHime kok susah bangeeeettt...

Ya udah deh, sekian saja yang bisa saya persembahkan buat readers semua.

Abal? Alay? Cacat? Tumpahkan kritikan anda lewat review.

Kritik? Saran? Kirim lewat review.

Intinya, tumpahin semua impression Anda membaca fic gaje ini di REPIU!

Thanks Before! =.=v


End file.
